


SasuHina Month Day Fourteen: Forbidden Love

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [14]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: As mages of fire and water, Hinata and Sasuke challenge the old ways with their bond. But at least someone seems to support their forbidden love.





	SasuHina Month Day Fourteen: Forbidden Love

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times. No son of mine will  _ever_  wed a mage of water! We’ve a long line of purebred igni mages, back to the blessings of the el’ven! I’ll not have my sons sully that tradition!”

Fugaku paces fervidly, neck red with anger and crimson eyes alight with temper. Behind him, his wife hesitates, torn between trying to calm him and simply urging Sasuke to take his leave to let the situation cool.

Jaw set and expression unyielding, Sasuke gives no ground, standing proudly in the doorway. “…you’ve not seen what I’ve seen this past year, Father. The hold of the Rift on our people is fading. The elements are gathering, and peace is slowly reemerging. Cling to the old times if you want. There’s too much to be gained in this future to wallow in the past. I’ll not let your old-fashioned ideals dictate my life. Disown me if you think that will help. Hinata has proved a steadfast companion, and an open heart. I couldn’t care less about the element in her veins. I love her.”

The patriarch turns, a vein in his temple flaring. “…you would dismiss hundreds of years of tradition, of proud bloodlines…”

“For love? In a heartbeat.”

“Husband.”

Turning to Mikoto, Fugaku doesn’t reply.

“…Sasuke…is right. The viceful pride of the elements is what brought war and suffering to our peoples. Do you not find beauty in the uniting of those that were once parted?” A hand gestures to their son. “Are you so blinded by that pride that you would refuse your son his happiness? We have lost everything: our home, our wealth, our status…but he has a chance to have what all hearts crave. Someone who beats in time with him. There is enough hatred and anger in this world. Let us allow love to bloom where it can in ground so parched.”

She brings a hand to his cheek. “…do you forget, you chose me over your destiny once…?”

A long moment of silence, and then the man deflates with a sigh, head bowing. “…you are still of the igni lines…”

“But second born. You were fated to my sister, and you defied that decree. Please, dearest…find it in your heart to see that same yearning in our son. Do not deny him this chance at happiness. At least allow him time. Consider this matter more deeply. Do not let a swift decision without thought cast out your flesh and blood so quickly.” Mikoto smiles. “…and you forget, he yet has a brother to carry on your line. The lux mage is suited, for fire is a child of light. Do not act so rashly. Fury is fire’s vice. Do not let it rob you of your senses.”

“…I will…think on this matter. For now, it’s best you go.” Fugaku waves a hand, signaling his son. Around his shoulder, Mikoto gives subtle nod.

Returning the gesture, Sasuke turns on a heel and takes his leave.

…he expected much worse.

Leaving the little house behind, he doesn’t stop until he can put his back to a tree, sagging and heaving a sigh. He knew Fugaku would reject her…but thank the gods for his mother and her diplomacy. There may yet be hope.

“…did it fare so poorly?”

Head turning, Sasuke considers her for a moment. “…yes and no. For now, best we keep our distance.”

Hinata, expression hesitant, gives a small dip of her head.

“…you must understand my father’s position. When I was a child, we lived within a great city, with power enough to ignore the prejudice of those without magic. Admittedly…it got to our heads. We believed ourselves untouchable. So when the riots began, we scattered to the winds. In a night, we lost everything. My father went from the leader of a mighty igni clan…to a refugee hiding in another land, unable to admit to the power in his veins. It wasn’t long after that…my brother fell ill.” A blink. “…and then my pilgrimage to the capital of Luxeria’s lands…where I found you. And our journey began.”

Stepping up beside him, Hinata leans gently against the bark. “…it’s strange. It seems both so long ago, and yet…like yesterday.”

“It does…we’ve endured many trials since then.” Glancing down, he takes her hand in his, grip loose. “…I never imagined that I would find in you what I did. I wasn’t sure I’d find the means to save my brother…and now look at all we’ve done.”

“It’s a little hard to believe,” she agrees, tone soft. “And our work has just begun. But…I’m hoping we can continue it together.”

“We will, regardless. At this point I care little about what my father thinks. His view of the world is narrow. I’ve seen so much of it all this past year. Before I’d left…I’ll admit, I was likely just as shallow. Perhaps, in time…he can learn as I have. Until then, I can’t blame him for his lack of experience. But nor can I let that shortcoming limit me, as well.”

Hinata looks to him thoughtfully. “…you  _have_  come a long way. When I first met you…I’d never have expected words like those from your lips. If you can change…so can he. Perhaps…this will be the first step. We have an entire world to shift. There are many just like him…my father, too. The centuries after the Great War have been hard…and it’s not easy to change what was adapted to survive. We just have to show them that times are changing, and that they will be for the better. If we learn from our mistakes…we can bring this world into a better, brighter era.”

Unable to help a soft smirk, he counters, “Sounds like that lux mage has been rubbing off on you.”

“W-well…she wants me to represent my element. I have to start somewhere.”

“You sound like a professional already. I’m sure you’ll flourish at court. No one will be able to resist your charm.”

“Hush,” she chides, fighting a smile. “You know, if your brother takes igni’s mantle, he’ll likely have you as an adviser. You won’t escape the politics, either.”

“Hn…he’d know better than to ask me for help. Our cousin, perhaps…but not me.”

“You’ve seen all of this change with your own eyes. Who better to help guide our way forward?”

“…we’ll see.”

“…Sasuke…?”

Turning, he straightens as his mother approaches, hands clasped at her front. “Mother…?”

“…Fugaku has calmed down. I’m not sure if it’s wise for you to come back inside, but…I think he really will consider all you said.”

“You said more than I, and in better words.”

Mikoto gives a tired smile. “…I will admit, it’s…strange. But in the end, what I want most for you is your happiness. And if this is what will bring it, then…I cannot refute you.” Her eyes flicker behind her son, seeing Hinata hide at his back. “…please don’t fear me, my dear. I’m eager to make your acquaintance.”

After a pause, Hinata steps up beside Sasuke, looking hesitant. “It…it’s an honor to meet you, lady Mikoto.”

“Oh please, no titles - our clan is scattered to the four winds. I’m lady of nothing now.”

“Your circumstances do not change your nobility, my lady. It’s in your blood, not your fate.”

The woman blinks, and then laughs. “I must admit…I like her already! What a charming young lady. I apologize for my husband…perhaps, one day, he will greet you, too. Until then, please take mine in his place…and know all I wish is that you cradle my son’s heart gently. In my eyes, this is a love forbidden no longer.” Mikoto looks then to her son. “…I’d best get back. Do give Itachi my love, dear. I’m sure we will see him soon. Take care, all of you.”

Nodding, Sasuke watches her go, a strange fullness in his throat he has to swallow down.

“…we’d best get going, then.”

“…hn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness this was a challenge - I had a horrible headache all day, and just managed to eek this out @~@ I’m not sure if I’m 100% satisfied with it, but…it will have to do, lol  
> This is a verse of my own creation: intended for a series of original novels I’ll likely never get to. So if you don’t recognize some terms, that’s likely why! It’s a fantasy universe I’ve been working on for years, near and dear to my heart. RPing and writing fics in it has helped me flesh out the worldbuilding tremendously while I continue to work on casts and stories. Hopefully despite its novelty, you can still enjoy it n_n  
> For now, I’d best get some sleep. Life hasn’t been slowing down for me lately, so I have to take it when I can! Hopefully tomorrow I’ll have more time to address the prompt more thoroughly.


End file.
